De Caminos que se Cruzan
by Judith Valensi
Summary: Si cruzas camino con una persona es por algo. Nada es por casualidad todo tiene un porqué en esta vida. Aporte al evento #MesRivamika del grupo #LaHermandadRivamika.


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo trayendoles su dosis de rivamika, o mejor dicho, yo de nuevo escribiendo porque su servidora es una floja que no acaba lo que empieza, y me obligué a terminar esto en un día, porque si no lo hacía hoy, esta historia quedaría en el olvido.

Esta historia es mi aporte a la **Semana 1** del evento **#MesRivamika** del grupo **#LaHermandadRivamika** que está de manteles largos ¡Es el primer aniversario del grupo! Estoy muy feliz, porque algunos lo saben y otros no, pero soy administradora de ese grupo que se ha vuelto un rinconcito muy especial para mí porque cuando tengo un mal día, me meto a ver el grupo y me sacan mil sonrisas con sus memes, las imagenes, etc.

Mi aporte se enfocó en la opción 1 de esta primer semana, la cual es Desamor. Ya no los entretengo más ¡A leer!

* * *

 **De Sorpresas Inesperadas**

El día era hermoso, el sol de mediodía se alzaba imponente sobre los edificios de departamentos donde vivía. Sin duda había elegido el mejor día para confesar sus sentimientos.

Se había puesto el vestido que Levi le había dicho se le veía muy bonito, argumentando que el diseño acentuaba su corta cabellera y piel blanquecina.

Se aplicó un poco de rubor en las mejillas, un poco de mascara para pestañas, un lindo labial color durazno en sus labios y sonrió hacia la mujer que reflejaba el espejo, satisfecha por su pequeño trabajo de belleza. No estaba acostumbrada a usar maquillaje, ella lo veía como algo innecesario, pero Nanaba había insistido en que usara un poco de maquillaje y le había comprado unos cuantos productos, según ella para que "se sacara más partido y obtuviera más puntos frente a Levi".

 _Levi…_

Había conocido a Levi cuando él se mudó al departamento de a lado hacía unos dos años; desde que lo había visto había quedado prendada de él, y aprovechando que no sólo era nuevo en el edificio sino también en la ciudad ella aprovechó para acercarse a él y mostrarle las maravillas de Orvud.  
Poco a poco su relación comenzó a ser más estrecha, tal vez no tanto como ella hubiera deseado, pero se sentía feliz de ser de las pocas personas que podían jactarse de conocer sus gustos, lo que le desagradaba, el significado de sus muecas y ceño fruncido (por que ese hombre tenía una particular forma de fruncir el ceño de acuerdo a la emoción que experimentaba).

Con el paso del tiempo ella se ganó un lugar especial en el corazón de aquel hombre, incluso era ella quien cocinaba para él, ya que una vez él le había dicho que le gustaba el sabor de la comida que ella preparaba, y no sólo eso, también se había hecho merecedora de una copia de la llave de entrada del departamento de Levi.

Según Nanaba su roomie, todas esas pequeñas acciones sumadas con las cenas a las que de vez en cuando la invitaba, eran señales inequívocas de que él gustaba de ella. Aquellas afirmaciones ella trataba de ignorarlas, pero su corazón se rehusaba a echar al olvido esa pequeña posibilidad. No es que ella tuviera baja autoestima o creyera que no era suficiente mujer para Levi, era sólo que no creía que todas esas acciones significaran lo que ella tanto deseaba, pero por otro lado no olvidaba la vez que Hanji la mejor amiga de Levi le había dicho que nunca había visto que Levi le confiara a otra persona su departamento cuando él iba de viaje, mucho menos había escuchado que a alguien le dijera que la comida que preparaba era deliciosa.

Muchos pensamientos se habían estado atropellando en su mente, hasta ese día que Nanaba le había dicho que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir y obtener lo que quería. Se vio una última vez en su espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía colgado en la pared de su habitación, admirando una vez más el esmero que había puesto en su imagen. Antes de poder salir de su habitación, un fuerte golpe al otro lado de la pared se escuchó. Había estado escuchando sonidos durante la última media hora, lo cual no era inusual, Levi había estado remodelando su departamento en el último mes a regañadientes cabe mencionar, y si es que había accedido era porque su hermana pequeña Isabel había estado insistiendo en que ese lugar estaba falto de vida, y que ella tenía una amiga que era diseñadora de interiores que estaría encantada de que la conociera. No pasó desapercibida la doble intención de eso, y por unos momentos se sintió insegura ante la posibilidad de que la persona que Isabel había recomendado, interfiriera con los pocos avances que ella había logrado con Levi.

Una semana después, se dio cuenta de que había tenido miedos infundados cuando la amiga de Isabel, se había presentando con Levi y se había desatado una pelea de perros entre ellos, a tal grado de que Isabel y ella misma habían tenido que intervenir para calmar las cosas. La discusión sólo había sido por la simple sugerencia que había hecho la amiga de Isabel de tirar una pared de una habitación que Levi no usaba para ampliar la sala de estar. Había sido un mal comienzo, pero Levi ya había pagado la mitad de los honorarios por adelantado (influenciado por Isabel), así que no pudo quejarse más y aceptar que se había sobrepasado con la amiga de su hermana y que tal vez sería una buena inversión para su comodidad.

Desde entonces golpes en las paredes, polvo, y gritos de odio se había estado filtrando a su propio departamento. Con un suspiro y encomendandose a todas las deidades que conocía, se dirigió a la encimera de su cocina, le llevaría el almuerzo a Levi como una excusa para hablar con él, había visto que el grupo de trabajadores había salido a comer y reponer fuerzas para seguir con su jornada, lo cual le daba la oportunidad de estar a solas con Levi.

Salió al pasillo con canasta y llaves en mano, y se dirigió al departamento.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, se quedó frente a la puerta, el sonido de maldiciones y muebles moviéndose se hicieron más fuertes, un tanto extrañada y preocupada porque algo le ocurriera a Levi, metió la llave en la cerradura y entró rápidamente al vestíbulo del lugar desde donde tenía una buena vista panorámica de la sala de estar.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su respiración se cortó, y sintió cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al ver frente a ella, como Levi besaba y tenía a una chica de cabello negro y piel cremosa pegada en la pared, mientras ella gemía las maldiciones típicas que ella siempre le dirigía a él. Sin duda era Mikasa, su rostro estaba enrojecido por el placer que recibía a manos y labios de Levi, un sonido gutural salió de los labios del hombre bajo, mientras le decía a Mikasa cuanto la había deseado desde que la vió y que la quería cada día más por su peculiar forma de ser, que lo excitaba la manera en que ella se revelaba frente a él, que no había mujer más perfecta para él que ella.

Petra hasta ese momento no había soltado ningún sonido, impactada por lo que estaba frente a ella y por las palabras llenas de pasión que salían de los labios del hombre más estoico que había conocido en su vida, sin embargo los músculos de sus manos fallaron, haciendo que la canasta que llevaba cayera al suelo haciendo un estrepitoso ruido que resonó por toda la estancia.

Los amantes, que no habían reparado en su presencia buscaron con la mirada el origen del sonido, y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Petra parada viéndolos con un rostro bastante desencajado. Con rapidez ambos se separaron reacomodando sus ropas avergonzados, por ser descubiertos de manera _in fraganti_.

― ¡Petra! ― la voz de Mikasa salió abruptamente, su rostro estaba rojo escarlata al verse descubierta en una situación bastante comprometedora y peor aún, que fuera la dulce y pudorosa Petra, una de _las dos mejores amigas_ de Levi.― ¡Dios que pena! No escuchamos cuando entraste― dijo entre tartamudeos.

En ese preciso momento, ella no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, las noches de desvelos mientras imaginaba una linda relación a lado de Levi no eran más que eso, imaginaciones suyas, simples deseos que nunca se cumplirían, porque muy en el fondo ella había notado el cambio de actitud de Levi ante la presencia de Mikasa, las miradas furtivas que él le dirigía, llenas de algo que ella no supo (o no quizo) identificar, los músculos tensos cuando ella se acercaba a él o lo llegaba a rozar, en su cabeza todo eso era normal que ocurriera después de las peleas de perros que siempre había entre los dos azabaches, ella le asignó la etiqueta de rivalidad porque ambos tenían temperamentos fuertes, acostumbrados a imponer dondequiera que estuvieran.

― ¿Necesitabas algo Petra? ― dijo Levi con un gruñido molesto, sacándola de su estupor, él nunca le había hablado así, todo lo contrario, y ese simple tono de voz que empleó, dando a entender que su presencia le molestaba no hizo más que pulverizar los pequeños pedazos de su corazón.

― Nn-no, es so-solo que te traía un refrigerio, escuché ruidos cuando estaba en la puerta y pensé que necesitabas ayuda... Lo siento, no quería interrumpir...― su voz se hizo cada vez más temblorosa, sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

Se puso de rodillas, avergonzada y comenzó a recoger las cosas que se le habían caído. Sus manos temblaban levemente, y de repente una delicada mano entró en su campo de visión. Era Mikasa quien le estaba ayudando a recoger el pequeño desastre, alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Mikasa que aun tenía las mejillas sonrosadas levemente. La mujer de cabello negro le regaló una sonrisa de sinceras disculpas, entregandole una manzana que era lo único por meter de nuevo en la cesta.

Mikasa la ayudó a levantarse, y Levi que había ido por una escoba comenzó a limpiar las migas de los panques que se habían caído y que Mikasa había colocado en una bolsa de plástico para ser tirados, pues estaban llenos de polvo del yeso que habían aplicado para recubrir las paredes.

― Es una lástima que los panques se haya estropeado, son mis favoritos― los ojos de Levi veían los panecillos con los ojos de un niño al que le habían quitado su juguete más preciado, Petra sabía que Levi amaba esos panques. ― Deberías traer algunos la próxima vez Petra, para que Mikasa los pruebe, te pagaré por ellos, lo prometo.

― Levi me ha dicho que cocinas muy bien Petra, es un alivio saber que Levi no ha muerto de inanición gracias a ti, yo soy un asco en la cocina.

― Si, bueno… es un hobbie que tengo desde niña.

Levi se dirigió a la cocina y fue por tres platos para que pudieran comer los tres, ignorante de la tormenta de sentimientos que inundaban a Petra.

― Bien, tomen asiento donde puedan, vamos a comer ― dijo tomando la cestita de las manos de Petra.

Al escucharlo decir eso, Petra se tensó, sintiéndose asfixiada y haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para suprimir todo frente a ellos declinó lo más amablemente que pudo la invitación, argumentando que tenía una salida con Nanaba a una fiesta, y les dijo que disfrutaran de la comida. No soportaría más ver como la bella y estoica Mikasa robaba la atención del que para ella era el hombre que siempre había buscado para sí misma.

Ambos ignorando el tono exaltado de Petra, le desearon un buen fin de semana, y que disfrutara de la fiesta, sin saber que ese fin de semana Petra estaría sola en su departamento, llorando amargamente el amor perdido, deseando con todas sus fuerzas regresar al pasado y haber dado el primer paso cuando se le presentó la oportunidad.

* * *

¿Que dijeron? La desgraciada de la autora le quiere partir el corazón a Mikasa… ¡Pues noooo! *inserte meme de te la kreiste we xd* Espero que la lectura los haya hecho pensar que era Mikasa la que iba a declararse, por algo no di muchos datos al inicio #SorryNotSorry. Quedé muy satisfecha con esta historia a pesar de que sólo iba a ser un capítulo con cerca de 4 viñetas diferentes entre sí de no más de 300-400 palabras, pero la primer viñeta se me salió de control y terminé escribiendo un oneshot de 1873 palabras según Drive. En fín, las otras viñetas las sigo teniendo en mi cabeza, pero han mutado al grado que sé también terminarán o en un drable o en un oneshot, así que aprovecharé mi inspiración para escribirlos y subirlos en esta semana.

Espero esta lectura haya sido de su agrado, ya saben cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo, etc. me la pueden dejar en los comentarios ;).

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye, bye.

 **~Judith**


End file.
